


Helium

by Wh1teNo1ze



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peaceful Eos, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1teNo1ze/pseuds/Wh1teNo1ze
Summary: Ravus Nox Fleuret, Oracle in training and Crown Prince of Tenebrae, always secretly wished for a soulmate but decided a long time ago that wasn't his fate.Nina Carlyle, head of a newly formed department in the Citadel and friend to the Royal Retinue, decided a long time ago that soulmates are bullshit.What happens when they meet?





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first time writing a fic, so please be kind! Constructive Criticism is appreciated though!   
> A very special thanks to Daimhin and Elathepenn, without whom this thing would've remained a random thought in my head.

Nina looked up at the huge building in front of her in wonder, not because it was the first time seeing it, but because she had finally accomplished her life goal. Starting today, she would be working at the Citadel. Not just as your everyday paper pusher, she was heading up the brand new Information Technology and Cyber Security department. Years, it had taken her years to get here and now that she was, she wasn’t sure what to feel.  _ Happy? Sad? Relieved?- _

  


“Took you long enough to get here short stuff. Been waiting all morning!” A rough, gravely voice startled Nina out of her reverie.

  


“That is a lie and you know it. You’ve only been there a half hour at most”, she replied, smiling, as Gladio came to wrap her in a hug.

  


“Sorry I missed your graduation! It’s been a little crazy here with all that’s supposed to happen soon”, Gladio hugged her back.

  


“I can’t believe they decided to plan a wedding and a royal coronation all in one year, what were they thinking? And who the hell is going to be in charge of it all.” A pointed look from Gladio told her all she needed to know, “He does realize that he cannot survive on Ebony and willpower alone, right?” 

  


Gladio smiled down at her, “Oh he knows. That’s why you’ve been assigned to the small council in order to help prep for the onslaught of foreign bigwigs and such.”

  


“Well  _ fuck.. _ ” 

  


“Indeed”, came a voice to her right, causing her to jump in surprise. 

  


“For fuck’s sake Iggy, could you try not to use your domestic ninja skills to sneak up on me? We all know what happens if I get startled too badly.” As the men paused to recall the particular incident in question, Nina continued to the front desk to retrieve her visitor badge. 

  


“Name and business please”, snapped the receptionist, Nina was taken aback.  _ Have I done something to offend her in the past? I don’t remember ever meeting her. _ Straightening up, Nina put on her best smile, glances at the receptionist name tag and extends her hand, “Nina Carlyle, new IT/Cyber security manager. It’s nice to meet you Aurora!” 

  


“Sorry, there is no visitor listing under Nina Carlyle,” comes the salty reply.  _ Yep she definitely has something against me… _ Before Nina could begrudgingly give her full name, a third voice chimed in from behind her.

  


“Neen-Bean!! Finally!!” As Nina turned to greet the newcomer he swept her into his arms laughing.

“Nyx Ulric if you don’t put me down this second I will reveal your darkest childhood secret to the room.” 

  


Nyx didn’t reply as he turned to the receptionist, “She’s with me. Give us the pass.” Aurora  _ poor name for a girl so plain  _ shot Nina a death glare and handed it over.  _ Ah, that’s what this is about.. _

  


“Nyx, will I see you tonight??” Aurora shouted as he walked to the elevator to meet the others, Nina still in his arms. No reply came as the elevator door began to shut as Nina glanced behind her and watched the girl’s heart break. 

  


Nina can already feel the headache coming on, “You really should hold back from screwing every girl in the Citadel Nyx, it’s bad for everyone. Now I am going to have to explain to her that we are just childhood friends. Come to think of it….maybe I should send out an email bulletin so I don’t randomly have razor blades in my mail.”

  


“Har, har”, Nyx replied just as the elevator dinged to reveal her offices on the 42nd floor. He put her down and she looked around in awe; directly in front of the elevator doors through glass walls sat four computer stations fully equipped leading up to another desk situated outside a gigantic glass walled office, complete with stunning view. 

  


“There are currently 25 candidates for you to sort through. King Regis believed that 4 workers and one assistant was enough to begin but if you need to expand you only need to ask. Everything has been set up per your request. Your bags and other belongings are already in your old apartments on the 50th floor”, Ignis stated, walking up to Nina at the window, “My dear, whatever is the matter?”

  


“I didn’t think I would ever make it Iggy. It has taken so long…” as Nina dissolved into tears Gladio came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. 

  


“He would be so proud of you Nina, we all are,” Gladio whispers in her ear. 

  


“Thanks big guy! Now, where are those applications? I guess I’d better get started….” Nina smiles up at Gladio before looking around the office. 

  


All three men notice that she’s used her signature “slap a smile on and pretend that didn’t just happen” move. Just as Nyx moved to call her out on it….  _ Beep beep beep _

  


“Well, that’s my cue! I’d better get going, Glaive meetings don’t run themselves!” With a wink and half cocked smile he starts walking down toward the elevator. 

  


“Are you sure about that Nyx? Everything else seemed to run fine without you,” Gladio retorted. One swift salute of his middle finger was the last thing the three saw of Nyx as the elevator doors closed. 

  


“I had better get going too Nina, still a lot to do with Noct this morning”, Gladio turns to look at her, “You good?” 

  


Nina smirks up at him, “Yes Gladio I’m fine! I’m just going to get started looking through these candidates and start making calls to the ones that stick out. No need to worry.” 

  


“I also have to get going, I have a meeting that begins in an hour and I have almost nothing prepared.” 

  


“That’s a lie Ignis! We both know damn well that you’ve had everything prepared for weeks! You’re just trying to get out of helping me,” Nina laughs. “I’m just kidding! You can make it up to me by making us all lunch. Your apartments at noon??” 

  


“That would be fine dear, and I can answer any questions that might come up then. It would also be wise to prepare for the small council meeting later today at 5. You aren’t expected to participate but you do have to at least make an appearance for your introduction.” 

  


“Really Iggy?! You tell me this NOW?! What am I even supposed to wear??” Nina whines, headache coming on stronger than ever, following them to the elevator. 

  


Gladio started laughing, “Whatever you want is fine Nina, you know that those old farts will just complain about it anyway. Oh, by the way! Pops and Iris want you over for dinner some time this week if that’s cool?” 

  


“You mean the absolutely stunning and up and coming fashion designer Iris A wants to talk to me?? I’m flattered,” teased Nina. “But in all seriousness I would love to come, just name the day and I’ll be there!” The elevator arrived and the men stepped on, “see you later you two!” Nina waved as the door shut and her offices went silent.  _ Guess it’s time to get to work _

-

4 hours later Nina was ready to pull her hair out. As she sat looking at the 20th application with some nobleman’s son name plastered on the top of the resume that concluded with a list of accomplishments that would do zero bit of good in this department, she took her hands out of her now completely wrecked hair and sighed. 

  


Glancing down at the clock she realized her angry stomach was right, it was time to head to Ignis’ apartments.  _ I wonder what he’s making today? Who am I kidding, anything will be great.  _

Tapping her badge against the security plate she hit the silver number 50 and began her ascent. 

Once the doors opened she turned left down the long hall before coming to a stop, inhaling the rich aroma of whatever he was cooking. Knocking on the door before twisting the handle she made her way into the foyer shouting as she went.

  


“Hey Iggy, where are you?” As Nina came around the corner to the vast kitchen, she couldn’t help but admire the view. Ignis had always been handsome, anyone who said differently was lying, but he had only gotten more ethereal as time went on. Nina was convinced that those green eyes came directly from the Six with the purpose of making people fall madly in love with the man. Just like she had been, once upon a time. 

  


“Are you just going to stand there and stare or will you help me chop these vegetables into small enough pieces as to hide them from Noct?” 

  


His voice startled her out of her memories as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

  


“Just remembering how it all used to be, sorry if that was a bit weird.” 

  


Nina immediately washed her hands and began her task of chopping up the vegetables to near microscopic amounts. Next to her Ignis was preparing tomatoes for the pasta sauce. Nina turned to give him her full attention as he began to speak.

  


“You know, we could always try again my dear. I was thinking that perhaps-”

  


Ignis’ thought was interrupted by the sound of a camera shutter. Startled they both looked toward the sound and were met by the cheeky grin of their favorite blonde. 

  


“Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to interrupt such a touching moment. You just looked so good together, ya know?”

  


Nina laughed, “Thank you Prom. I was rather curious as to why I hadn’t seen you yet, I thought for sure you’d be following me around and documenting my entire first day here.” 

  


“Sorry ‘bout that Neen. His princeliness needed some photos taken for the next edition of LULU and since I am his private photographer I had to do it.”

  


Nina nods to Gladio who had just come through the doorway before hearing another voice chime in.

  


“He was only there to oogle the models, don’t let him fool you Nina.”

  


“Why if it isn’t the Crown Prince of Lucis, Noctis-”

  


“Can it Nina, you know how much I hate that crap.” Noctis came up to her side and whispered, “You do know I started eating vegetables years ago, right?” 

  


Nina began to laugh and looked around to see who was watching. After confirming no one was she whispered back “I know, I think it makes him feel better to make sure you do.” They share a grin before Nina raised her voice, making sure the room could hear, “So, How are things? You do realize it is absolutely batshit crazy that we have only a year to get all of this planned? A royal wedding and coronation? It’s going to take a miracle even with Iggy and me planning it.”

  


Noct shrugged, “It’s going to be fine. I’ll be helping out with some of it you know, that should take some of the load off your shoulders.”

  


“Actually, I think you helping counts as the miracle we are going to need.” Everyone began laughing at Nina’s quip as they carried their plates of freshly made pasta al pomodoro to the dining table.  

  


“So buttercup, are you going to resume your Crownsguard training schedule??” Gladio asked Nina as she was putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth. She glared at him as she began chewing and held up her index finger and then swallowed. 

  


“Really? You mean I am actually Crownsguard?? I thought we just did that so I’d have access to the crystal’s magic for my research. I was only studying elemancy because Princess hadn’t quite mastered it yet. But now you’re telling me that I have to train??” 

  


“That’s exactly what he’s telling you Nina, I need a 4th person on my Crownsguard. Especially one that’s trained as a mage and healer. Not my fault you didn’t read the fine print when I granted you power.” 

  


“But Noctttttt...I’m already going to be planning your wedding, your coronation, setting up the new department, and NOW you want me to run laps and do drills?? Is that a royal decree your highness?” 

  


Noctis raises an eyebrow, “You’re tough, you can handle it. Besides, your Crownsguard uniform is hanging in your closet, can’t exactly take it back now. I cannot think of a better person to round out this ragtag group of people assigned to protect me. Plus, when Luna gets here it will be helpful to have a woman guard around. It might make that asshole brother of her’s chill out a bit.”

  


“That reminds me,” Ignis interrupts, “Lord Ravus will be here next month with the planning team from Tenebrae. He needs to be fitted for his tux as well as providing his preliminary list of Tenebrae nobles for the various ceremonies and balls.”

  


“That’s just great…..” mumbled Noctis and Prompto. 

  


Nina started laughing, “Come on you guys, he can’t be  **that** bad. I think you’re exaggerating about how big of an asshole he is.” 

  


“Oh no cupcake, he really is that bad ,” Gladio chimed in from the kitchen having devoured his first plate and needing seconds, “He doesn’t ever smile, he is as straight laced as they come, PLUS he won’t even drink with us!” 

  


“Having gone on more than one of your “epic bar crawls” across various places on Eos, I can’t say I blame the man for not drinking with you. That last one in Lestallum had me sick for 3 full days in case you can’t recall.” Nina said as she picked up her plate and carried it to the kitchen to wash.

  


“Don’t worry about dishes right now dear, I will tend to them later,” Ignis gestured Nina to return to the table. “How are you fairing with finding suitable subordinates? Did anyone pop out on that list I gave you earlier?”

  


“You know Iggy, I thought you knew better than that. Why hand me a pile of resumes from sons of noblemen that just want to have a place in the Citadel? I’m not going to be able to use any of them, they can’t tell their ass from a hole in the floor.” 

  


They all laughed as Ignis got up and walked to his desk in the study. “I told King Regis as much when we were going through candidates. He said I had to give you that list first so that everyone could say that you had reviewed them before conducting interviews. Now that you’ve done that, I can give you the real list.” Ignis placed another pile of resumes in Nina’s outstretched hands. 

  


“I shouldn’t have doubted you Iggy. Thank you for this, I’m sure I will actually be able to set up interviews tomorrow. Was I expected to interview some of the useless ones or just review their resume and move on?” 

  


Noctis chimed in, “You have to interview at least 5 of them. After that you don’t have to do anything unless you think one of them might actually be helpful for your cause. I’m betting 500 gil that they won’t be.” 

  


“I’ll take the bet Your Highness, and double it. 1000 gil if I do find someone that’s at least moderately useful,” Nina replied, hand outstretched to shake and seal the deal. Noctis shakes her hand and they burst into laughter. 

  


“Well, I guess I’d better take this pile back to my office. Was there anything else you guys needed, other than the council meeting later? Or am I just meeting you for training in the morning before my council meeting Gladio?” Nina began to walk toward the door so she could begin her quest for an amazing team in earnest. 

  


“0500 tomorrow morning in the training rooms. We will pit you against Princess over here and see how much shape you need to get back in,” replied Gladio with a shit eating grin on his face. 

  


Nina groaned as Ignis said “I will need your help in the coming weeks dear. We have to prepare for the arrival of the Tenebraen planning party and I will need you in all the meetings while they are here. I’ll get all the papers copied and ready for you to review and I’ll bring them to the council meeting this afternoon.” 

  


“Sounds good Iggy. I’m going to meet this Lord Ravus and prove to you lot that he isn’t that bad! You just have to know how to talk to people, communication is key!” And with that Nina walked out the door and headed toward the elevator refreshed and ready to begin her hiring process. 

  


“I’ve got 1000 gil that Nina is going to hate him,” chimed in Prompto. “Another 2000 if the first argument happens in the first day he’s here.”

  


“No way Prom, 5000 gil she’s going to hate him and another 5000 that they argue in the first 4 hours,” replied Noctis. 

  


“I’ll take that bet Noct. They won’t be able to stand each other, I’ll bet in the first hour they get into a fight,” Ignis states holding out his hand to shake. 

  


“I’ll do you all one better. I bet 100,000 gil that they hate each other but that they fall in love by the end of the year,” Gladio said. “I know her, she’s all fire and bite on the outside but she falls hard once she starts to fall. Let’s get this cleaned up and back to our jobs.” 

  


Handshakes were exchanged and as they all began to stand up, no one caught Ignis’ whispering. “I do know Gladio, I know that all too well.” 

  


-

  


Nina spent the rest of the afternoon before the council meeting reviewing the “true” batch of candidates for her department before finally narrowing it down to 15, 10 from the good pile and the 5 required of her from the nobles. One of the noblemen resumes had caught her eye due to the hand scribbled remark from Ignis in the upper right hand corner, “disowned”.  _ Disowned? By who? And for what exactly? Eugene Gallahan what exactly is your story?  _ Nina glanced at the clock and jumped up.  _ Shit! Is it really 4:45 already?  _ Dashing toward the elevator with the 15 resumes in her hand she descended to the 30th floor and the waiting council. 

  


Once Nina walked in she was greeted by the stares of 7 very old, bitter looking, ugly men.  _ May the Six help me control my tongue.  _ She gave a slight bow and made her way to her seat beside Ignis at the head of the table. Looking across from her she saw Count Gallahan and so badly wanted to ask him about his son Eugene, maybe find out what happened exactly to make him persona non grata in his own family, but before she had the chance to do so Ignis called the meeting to begin. 

  


Overall the meeting was boring, constant talking about the upcoming visit with the planning committee from Tenebrae later this month, what was officially needed before the Coronation ceremony in 4 months, whether Noctis would be taking a tour of Eos and would Lady Lunafreya be joining them?  _ Sweet Shiva on a stick, will they ever shut the hell up? I have shit to do today and it’s already 7…  _ It was as though Ignis could read her mind as he called the meeting to a close and began packing up his things.

  


_ Well, it’s now or never Nina. Bite the bullet and ask. _ “Count Gallahan, if I could have a word with you before you go?” The Count stopped walking and stepped back into the meeting room.

  


“Yes Lady Carlyle? How can I be of assistance?” 

  


“It’s about your son, Eugene. I got his resume for becoming part of my new department and..”

  


“Let me cut you off right there Lady Carlyle. If you are asking my permission to hire him for your new project you have no need to do so. I disowned that faggot a few months ago and it matters not if he wastes the rest of his life assisting you.” As the Count turned around and marched out of the room, Nina turned to Ignis.

  


“Please tell me he did not just use a slur to describe his own son, Iggy. Please tell me I misheard that.” 

  


“I wish I could dearest, but that would be a lie. It is true that Count Gallahan disowned his firstborn son a few months ago on the basis of him not being able to meet his obligations of producing an heir for their house.”

  


Nina looked absolutely disgusted, “Where does he live now? What is he doing now that his family threw him out?” 

  


“The last I heard he lives in a hotel but that might change seeing as he needs a job before his funds run out.” 

  


“Ignis, find him and bring him to my office. Let him know he has an interview, no need to dress sharp or anything else. Bring him exactly how he is.”

  


As Ignis turned to find a Kingsglaive to track down this Eugene Gallahan, Nina spoke once more. 

  


“Ignis, do we still have space on the 50th floor for someone?”

  


“No, but there’s a few rooms on the 49th”

  


“If you can secure a set of rooms for him, I have a hunch that he’s going to be working here soon. And if my hunch is right, his lodging can be part of his contract.”

  


Smiling, Ignis walked away to make a phone call. 

  


-

Eugene Gallahan had no idea why he had been suddenly summoned to the Citadel. All he knew was that an attractive young man dressed in Glaive attire had shown up at his door and told him his presence was requested and no, he didn’t need to take the time to change what he was wearing would be just fine. 

  


Now he was standing at the bottom of the Citadel steps wearing a pair of old jeans and a Lil’Malbuddy t-shirt and thoroughly scared out of his mind. Eugene stiffly walks up all the steps and when he reaches the top he is greeted by the sight of the Prince’s advisor waiting for someone. 

  


“Ah, glad to see you made it Mr. Gallahan. If you’d please follow me.”

  


“Wait, Mr. Scientia..”

  


“Ignis, please call me Ignis”

  


“Okay, Ignis. What am I doing here?” 

  


“You’ll see soon enough Mr. Gallahan, if you’d please follow me.”

  


As Eugene watched Ignis tap his card to the security plate and push the button for level 42, he decided that whatever it was that required him to be here it definitely didn’t have anything to do with his Father. The 42nd level had been storage forever until about 6 months ago when construction began on something, and his father’s offices were on the 15th floor. After coming to this conclusion he felt some of his anxiety dissipate, but he was still curious as to what or who called him here. 

  


The elevator dinged their arrival and Eugene was met with the sight of an office. 4 workstations, 2 on each side of the walkway, were set up but no one was sitting in them. Eugene looked further as a woman stood up from behind a desk and began walking toward them. She looked to be about 5’5, with long brown hair cascading down her back and part of her hair tied into a braid with a few beads dangling from the end, and sharp green eyes.  _ She looks familiar, but why?  _

  


“Hello Eugene, my name is Nina Carlyle. I’ve summoned you here for an interview, your resume made it to my desk. If you’d like to follow me into my office so we can get started?” Gesturing to have him proceed forward, Nina waited for the door to shut before turning to Ignis “Thanks Iggy. Did you get the other thing I asked of you?” 

“Yes, here is the key. I will have all personal effects packed up and brought here for him.” 

  


“How do you know I’m going to hire him?”

  


“Aside from the fact your hunches are never wrong, he’s wearing a shirt featuring your favorite cartoon character. I think he has the job.”

  


Nina smiled, “See you in the morning then?” 

  


“Yes dear, sleep well and see you tomorrow.” 

  


-

  


Nina walked into the office and went to sit behind her desk. “So, Eugene…”

  


“Owen, please call me Owen.” 

  


Upon seeing her curious face, Owen continues. “Eugene means “of noble birth” but I’ve never really liked it. I prefer Owen as most linguists think Owen derives from the name Eugene.”

  


_ Ah ha, he likes to learn and seems to be well read. Perfect.  _ “Well then, Owen. Please tell me a little about yourself.”

  


“There’s not much to say really, Ms. Carlyle. I’m 22 years old and looking for a job. My previous life plans were interrupted and I’m trying to find a new path.”

  


“First, please call me Nina. Second, I heard a little about that from your father this afternoon at the council meeting. It’s what put your resume from down at the bottom to the very top. I won’t sugarcoat anything Owen, I think your father is an absolute dick and what he has done is deplorable. I’ve contacted the few references you had listed and spoke to people I trust in the citadel, by all accounts you’re a smart guy with a bright future. You finding a new path won’t be hard for you, walking it might not be easy but I have faith that you will do just fine. The question is, do you want to start walking that new path with me?”

  


Owen was taken completely aback. No one spoke ill of his father, not if they wanted to continue to work in the Citadel that is. Just who was this woman?? Whoever she was, she had him intrigued. 

  


“I need to know what I would be doing before I can make an informed decision Nina.”

  


Nina startled, “Oh my Gods, you’re right! I am so sorry! My temper gets ahead of me sometimes and I was so concentrated on the image of me kicking your father’s ass I forgot what I want you to do! Ahem, let’s try this again. Owen, I would like you to be my personal assistant. I am about to launch the Information Technology and Cyber Security department and as much as I’d like to think I am invincible I’m not stupid enough to believe I don’t need help. From what I’ve gathered you’re hard working, organized, and have the ability to be diplomatic as well as witty. The exact thing I’m looking for. Your hours would be the same as mine, which is whenever the hell they need to be. Some days we might be working 8, others we might be working 16, and I’ll need you by my side helping through all of it. As such, you’ll need to be close by..”

  


“I was planning on getting an apartment soon..”

  


“Oh no, I’ve already taken care of that for you. You have a set of rooms on the 49th floor, directly below mine, should you decide to take the job. Your salary will be 100,000 gil annually, your apartment here is completely paid for so no need to worry about that, and you’ll find I’m very open to you taking any personal days or vacations you need to. Provided of course they don’t interfere with much of what is coming up this next year. Everything else can be negotiated of course, so what do you say?” 

  


Owen burst into tears, “I think it’s much more than I deserve Nina. I would be happy to take the job.” 

  


“Oh no, none of that Owen. Oftentimes the gods give us what we don’t deserve, like what happened with your Father. I feel it’s our jobs as humans to balance that out and give out the good. You are being given exactly what you deserve, never think anything else, okay?”

  


Nodding Owen wiped away his tears. “When do I start?” 

  


“Tomorrow. I have to be up and in the training hall at 0500 but you’re not obligated to attend that. You will be at my side during the council meeting tomorrow morning, your Father will be there. Can you handle that?”

  


“I’d actually like to join in on your training if I’m able to. I have a feeling part of my job might also end up being a personal guard of sorts, especially since I just realized where I recognize you from. Nina Amicitia-Carlyle, you were a notorious party girl in your younger years.”

  


Nina cackled, “We were  **all** notorious partiers, the media just judged me harsher because I’m a female. Well then Owen, let’s get you to your apartments. Here’s your key, it acts as both key to your rooms and the security card that will get you places in the Citadel so make sure you don’t lose it.”

  


“Oh, I’ll need a ride back to my hotel to gather my things.”

  


“Also already taken care of, I believe Pelena and Luche grabbed them while we’ve been talking. I try to think a few steps ahead. Occupational hazard from having been childhood friends with the Prince’s Strategist among others.”

After settling Owen into his apartments, Nina finally got to her own. As she tapped her key card against the security plate marked with the sigil of House Amicitia entertwined with a Raven, she stepped into her apartments for the first time. To her right, wall to wall bookshelves greeted her in her living room, surrounding a flat screen TV that was placed directly in front of a small leather couch. To her left, a modest sized kitchen with all the latest gadgets lining the countertops and a small island with bar stools. Directly in front of her, the doors to three rooms. Walking to open the first door on the right she’s greeted by a small library with the remainder of her books and a chaise sitting directly in front of the giant window, fairy lights decorating the outline. Smiling, she decided to check out the next door where she was greeted by a smaller version of her office downstairs.  _ Well that’s nice, if there’s an emergency I won’t have to run to the elevator in my pjs, I can fix it from here. _

  


Finally, she enters the last room and sees what she’s been looking forward to all day. A gigantic 4 poster bed and ensuite bathroom. As tempted as she is to just lay down in bed still fully clothed, Ignis’ voice in her head is telling her she needs a proper meal first. Nina groans and shuffles to the kitchen where she spies a note on the countertop.  _ “Please be sure to eat a proper meal, I know shopping won’t be on your priority list at first so I stocked your fridge and pantry. ~Ignis” _

  


That’s it, Nina was promoting him to sainthood at the nearest opportunity. Opening the fridge, Nina is greeted by a full fridge of every fresh ingredient for her favorite foods as well as a few containers of food Ignis had made.  _ Scratch that, I’m going to have Noctis name him a demi-god. _ She warms up the first container she comes across, shoves the food in her mouth, and manages to take off her clothes and plug her phone in. Laying there waiting for sleep to finally claim her, Nina decides that life is going to be amazing and that right now nothing could possibly go wrong or destroy her inner peace.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inner peace? Who needs it? See you next time!


End file.
